Un Embarazo inesperado de Fnaf
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Chica se encuentra con una noticia que cambiara su vida.
1. Capitulo 1: Principio

Todo comienza una noche, los animatronics festejaban, ya que la pizzeria iba a abrir en unos pocos meses y volverian a ver a los niños.

Chica habia festejado tanto que se habia quedado ebria, entonses fue a donde estaban Mangle y Toy Chica.

Hermana donde estabas? te fuiste como a hacer una hora-Dijo Toy Chica

A quien *hip* le importa lo que si importa que ya *hip*estoy con ustedes-Dijo Chica

Te sientes bien chica? te ves rara-Dijo Mangle

No no, estoy bien...solo *hip* nesesito desca-Dijo Chica

Pero antes que pudiera terminar, se desmallo.

CHICA?! HERMANA?! DESPIERTA!

Eran las 4:00, Chica apenas podia abrir los ojos y podia escuchar lo siguiente

Como rayos paso esto?!-decia mangle

Espero que esten contentos!-Dijo Toy Chica llorando

Estabamos ebrios no es nuestra culpa!-Dijo Foxy

No te hagas el distraido Frederick! tu eres un posible culpable!-Decia Mangle

No es cierto, aparte no tome cerveza en esa fiesta, solo 4 copitas de vino y aparte todos saben que yo siempre amare a Bonbon-Decia Toy Freddy, o mas bien Frederick

Lo que habia pasado es que Bonbon (toy bonnie) se le habia ido los circuitos y volaron piezas suyas y fue a reparacion por 2 meses, mañana va a regresar.

Bien, Frederick, pero ustedes 3 sigen siendo culpables!-Decia Toy Chica.

y que hay de Springtrap?-Dijo Freddy

Imposible, esta fuera de servicio

Que esta pasando?-Dijo Chica

Pues...-Dijo Mike

Mike habia sido amigo de ellos desde que lo despidieron, lo recontrataron para abrir la nueva pizzeria desde el *incidente* de fazbear fright.

Pues...Chica debo decirte que tu...estas...embarazada...-Dijo Mike

Chica habia quedado bocaabierta, no lo podia creer, solo tenia 21 no debia quedarse asi a esa edad

que pasara con Chica? vemamos el segundo cap.


	2. Capitulo 2: Quien es el padre?

Chica no podia salir de su asombro.

no podia creerlo, estaba embarazada?

Aunque podrias hacerte un aborto-Dijo Mike

Si! un aborto!-Dijo Chica

No creo que podras hacerte una aborto, no es un aborto normal donde te meten un tubo por la-AUCH!-Dijo Toy Chica, golpeada por mangle antes que dijiera ya sabes que.

Te iras por un año entero, te desarmaran toda y pues...perderas la mitad de la memoria-Dijo Mangle

No quiero irme un año entero...entonses tendre que vivir con esto.-Dijo Chica apenada.

He he, Chica no para siempre, solo 6 meses ya que tu embarazo no es como el de los humanos, es de un animatronic, por lo tanto 6 meses bastara-Dijo Mike

Pero, quien es el padre?-Dijo Chica

Eso lo sabremos en una semana cuando tenga los examenes de adn, me tengo que ir por ahora, bye-DIjo Mike mientras se iba llendo.

Bueno, Chica te dejaremos descansar-Dijo Toy Chica mientras se alejaba con los otros.

Menos Bonnie, quien se veia preocupado y triste

Bonnie tu no iras con los otros?-Decia Chica

Nope, te ayudare con lo que nesesites-Dijo Bonnie

Gracias Bonnie-Agradecio Chica.

Eh...Chica, crees que mañana, podrias venir conmigo a un lado?-dijo Bonnie

Claro! si hay pizza...Okya era un chiste-Dijo Chica

Sin embargo, chica se veia algo decaida.

Chica, te sientes bien?-Pregunto Bonnie

Si si, estoy bien, solo que, que pasa si nunca encontramos al padre de mi bebe?-Dijo Chica

Lo encontraremos seguro-Dijo Bonnie

Entonses Chica se durmio tranquila.

2 horas despues (3 AM), algo inesperado paso...

Chica sucede algo? Ya viene el bebe?-Dijo Bonnie

No, pero me duele mucho la panza-Dijo Chica

Entonses Chica siente algo raro en su cama y no habia roto la bolsa, No, revolvio las sabanas hasta sacarlas, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Bonnie igual.

Que es esto?-Dijo Bonnie.

Lo que tenia Bonnie, era un huevo.

Chica ya no tenia su panza de embarazada,

Bonnie llamo de imediato a Mike, quien aun cansado, fue a ver que paso.

Oh creo que me equivoque en esto, Chica es un Pollo, asi que su huevo en 2 meses se rompera aunque con solo verlo, ya creo saber si es niño o niña, es niña.-Dijo Mike

Me alegro, igualmente a mi me da igual que sea niño o niña, pero que bien que saliera niña.-Dijo Chica

Igual yo-eh quiero decir que me alegra que ya tengas a tu hija, je je-Dijo Bonnie nervioso

Ah por cierto ya tengo los datos de ADN para saber quien es el padre-Dijo Mike

Oh porfin!-Dijo Chica

El padre es...Bonnie-Dijo Mike

Bonnie se asusto por un minuto, el ya sabia que era el padre, recordo esta noche cuando se entero que Chica estaba embarazada.

Me odias seguro no?-Dijo Bonnie

No, no te odio, esperaba que tu fueras el padre, ya que, eres amable conmigo y bueno, podriamos salir tambien, ya que me gustas-Dijo Chica

Bonnie se sonrojo y la abrazo.

Ya pensaron que nombre le pondran?-Dijo Mike

Si, yo si, Bonnica-Dijo Chica

Muy lindo Nombre-Dijo Mike

Esperen el siguiente capitulo :D


End file.
